Gaius's Story
by Punk Chopsticks
Summary: GAIUS WASN'T always Merlins mentor, wasn't always this stuffy and wise. But only when Merlin is faced with his greatest and final peril b4 Arthur takes the throne, is Gaius forced to reveal the skeletons in his closet and all the ghosts that come with it


**Bet you thought you'd never see me again, well HAH! 'Cause, you know, so did I. Guess that just goes to show - You can't really cure the writing bug, just repress it long enough for your brains to explode in the effort. All it really takes is just a message, or a friendly comment for all those reserves to come tumbling apart and the fervent need (Oh gawd, the NEED) to start writing comes back like nobody's buisness. So with those words, i dedicate this chapter (Ah what the heck, the _whole story)_ to Mystical-Magickal-Wytch for kick staring these lazee gears of myne.**

**This is Gaius's story. Stick with it for a while, I promise you wont hate it (I hope)**

**

* * *

**

_No _Merlin, I'm not ill, I just wanted to talk.

Now don't give me that look, you know I'm not falling ill. If I were I wouldn't be here in the first place; I've got better things to do you know. What, you think the whole kingdom revolves around you and your problems?

That's _Prince_ Arthur to you, young man. It's a miracle that you've managed to stay in the Princes good graces after all this time.

He does not think you are a…a what? Regardless, if Prince Arthur really felt that way, then he wouldn't have kept you around for such a long time. I've been working in this castle long enough to powder your bones, boy, and trust me, there is a bond between you and the prince that cannot be forged. But enough chatter - I may not be ailing, but this old body isn't getting any younger you know. Although, there _was _a time when I was about your age - _Oh _come now, you don't think I was born in this saggy body, did you? That's better.

I didn't want to tell you all this at first but it seems now that I have no a longer a choice. Things are happening in this castle that even King Uther isn't aware of. Soon, Prince Arthur will preside over Camelot and it will be up to you, Merlin, to make sure that his reign is one of wisdom and peace.

Not _impossible _Merlin, just harder than usual. Prince Arthur is destined to bring great changes to this land, but he will _only _succeed if you are ready to face the greatest challenge of all.

No, far worse than that.

Worse still.

Worse still.

For heaven's sake, boy. Will you _let_ me continue! Where was I?…Oh yes. And that will only be possible if you know the truth about your ancestry. I've mentioned before that I was once your age, and I know it's hard to envisage, but imagine you _must_, Merlin. Because when the time comes for you to hear the truth, I will need you to be able to conquer your fears and prejudices. But above all, I will need you to be able to forgive me for all that I have done in my past.

I was once young and foolish as you are now. Can you believe that? But unlike you, Merlin, I had no mentor to guide me. The only father figure in my life was a drunk and a gambler. My mother had long ran away to seek refuge in deep slumber under the village river's seemingly calm waters, and I was left alone under the same roof with the man for the next eighteen years of my life. Only heaven knows how I managed to scrounge the strength to stay and not flee. Or that I hadn't turned into another living version of that horrible man. That was what I came to call him in my later years: always 'the man'. Never father, or pa; only 'the man' and under his insistence, 'sir'. No Merlin, that man was as much a father figure to me as the country drunk was. Although, the two might not exactly be mutually exclusive.

Instead, I took lessons from the scars my naiveté fetched me - which were surprisingly numerous. Back then, my own inexperience was my teacher and father. I wasn't always like this…this old fogey is that right? No, Merlin. I had a head full of black hair and pale skin. In fact, come to think of it, I do believe I looked a little something like you.

As I was growing up, most parents made sure that their children stayed as far away as possible from my father and me. I didn't blame them then, and I certainly don't blame them now - It may sound mushy, but after being with you for so long, I think I might know how it feels to care for a son. Of course I don't expect you to go around getting a big head now. I'm still your mentor and I wont give a second's hesitation to slapping your wrists when the occasion calls for it.

_That _was an atypical occasion, Merlin. Don't think for a moment that-_what? _Oh, all right… I love you too.

Back to the topic at hand. Not many people were eager to befriend me, and you can see why. All, _except _Hunith. _Yes, _Merlin. _That _Hunith; your mother. In those days, she was the village beauty, even now you can still see the look in men's eyes as she passes them on the street. There's a splendor inside of her that can't be-_WHAT?_

Don't be silly, Merlin. Of course I'm not jealous.


End file.
